Headache
by sayan-P
Summary: Un día normal con dolor de cabeza puede siempre terminar en una sorpresa inesperada. ¿Qué tendrá Yoh preparado para nuestra itako favorita?, ¿será caminar la solución para un dolor de cabeza? YohxAnna


DISCLAIMER: Shaman King y todos sus personajes y frases no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de mi imaginación así que ¡no me demanden que soy escritora de escasos recursos!.

**--- HEADACHE---**

...

¿ Por qué rayos está tan claro?...

Siento cómo mis ojos se abren lenta y pesadamente ante la luz del día. Genial, ya amaneció. Seguidamente intento pararme con toda la gracia que una chica adolescente y recién levantada puede tener a éstas horas de la mañana.

Miro hacia todos lados.

Hace mucho calor, y tengo dolor de cabeza.

No será un día fácil.

Nunca me duele la cabeza a no ser que algo 'fuera de lo normal' pueda o esté por ocurrir. Rápidamente me cambio a mi vestido y comienzo a cepillar mi cabello. Me veo en el espejo y me sonrío... la vanidad será pecado, pero a Anna Kyouyama, se le permite.

Al terminar salgo de mi habitación y comienzo a bajar las escaleras mientras mi grado de irritación sube considerablemente ya que el dolor de cabeza se niega a dejar de molestarme.

No sabe con quien se mete. A mí nada me molesta... bueno, casi nada, pero ése no es el punto. No dejaré que algo tan trivial arruine mi día, sólo necesito un desayuno pasable y tranquilidad, que Yoh me abanique un rato y listo, problema resuelto.

Entro a la cocina esperando ver a mi prometido terminando de preparar el desayuno pero en cambio la estancia está completamente vacía.

Allí va de nuevo mi paciencia.

¡¡¡ Qué demonios significa esto!!!, ¡Tengo dolor de cabeza y hambre!, ¡Necesito desayunar!

Yoh las pagará caro. Ya veré qué le hace falta a su entrenamiento.

Escucho pasos a mis espaldas y observo como un resplandeciente, tranquilo y vago Yoh entra en la cocina, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando música y con cara de sabelotodo.

Me preparo para que mi presencia le indique que llegó la hora de pedir piedad, pero su música parece estar extremadamente interesante y me pasa de largo.

CRASO ERROR.

" Yoh" lo llamo con la voz más trémula e indicadora de tortura que poseo y una vez más ella hace su efecto, Yoh se detiene de inmediato, su sangre congelada por darse cuenta de que en la mesa falta algo y en mi sobra el hambre...

Mucho mejor.

" ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?"

"Annita, eto... ¡Ohayoo Gozaimas!... ¿desayuno?" me pregunta como si desayunar fuese el acto más inusual del que hubiese sido partícipe .

¿ Han escuchado de la técnica 'matar con la mirada'?. Pues funciona, sobre todo con futuros esposos tan ociosos y vagos como este. "¿ Qué has estado haciendo que fuera tan interesante y/o importante como para que olvidaras hacer el desayuno?"

" ¿ Meditar?"

Mi paciencia ha llegado al límite de lo posible. Y el dolor de cabeza no ayuda. La siguiente escena se describe con Yoh siendo arrojado unos cuantos kilómetros fuera de la casa.

' _Baka_'

La brisa de la tarde hace acto de presencia de vez en cuando haciendo del verano algo más pasable y jugueteando con mi cabello y con las ramas de los árboles del jardín. Es lo que se dice una tarde en calma. Y normal. Tranquila con mi dolor de cabeza y con el calor.

"¿Anna?"

Es la voz de Yoh. Sé lo que me va a decir y por ello no me volteo para mirarlo. "Ya me voy, ¿estás segura de que voy a poder con todo esto?" me dice, probablemente tratando de levantar uno de sus brazos para señalar los pesos y mostrar su punto.

"Tienes que hacerlo o te aumento la cuota" le respondo simplemente.

" ¡ANNA!"

"No te quejes y comienza a trotar de una buena vez, no deben pesar tanto ya que pudiste despejar tu mente con tu 'meditación' matinal. Ahora, o comienzas a correr o... la paga el espíritu" digo jalando a Amidamaru quien suplica piedad. Vaya espíritu cobarde. Si los perros se parecen a sus dueños no hay duda de que los espíritus también.

"No hace falta llegar a tanto, yo me las arreglo" dice y comienza a marcharse, pero parece recordar algo así que da media vuelta, se inclina hacia mí, baja la voz y dice en tono confidencial "¿Podrías prometerme algo?, ¿Onegai?" e inclinándose aún más (y de paso invadiendo más de la cuenta mi espacio personal) espera hasta que le doy la señal silenciosa de hacerlo.

"En cuanto regrese de trotar... ¿podríamos salir a caminar?" Negar que me sorprendió la proposición sería una mentira demasiado grande como para llevarla a cabo.

Pondero la opción.

La quiero rechazar.

Pero tengo curiosidad y también cruza por mi mente el aceptar. ¿ Por qué Yoh, de todas las personas anti- esfuerzo del mundo, invitaría alguien a caminar después de haber ido a trotar?. Al no encontrar respuesta mi duda se acrecienta al igual que mi dolor de cabeza.

Esto es algo grande.

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza y me volteo para ordenarle con la mirada que si no comienza a trotar no iremos a caminar, sino derecho a hacer sentadillas.

Yoh sonríe y se despide, prometiéndole a Amidamaru que regresará pronto y pidiéndome que no olvide la 'promesa'.

' _No es que la vaya a olvidar_' me digo mientras vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y me dejo llevar por los sonidos de esta tarde TAN apacible.

Han pasado dos horas y, según mis cálculos, Yoh debería estar al regresar.

Con tan sólo un movimiento de mi mano desato mi rosario de alrededor de Amidamaru y me dirijo a la entrada mientras tomo mi bandana y comienzo a colocármela.

Abro la puerta y, con paso lento, recorro el camino de piedra hasta la entrada en el momento justo en que la sombre de Yoh al final de la calle se comienza a divisar.

Al verlo, por un momento es como si todo (la falta de un desayuno decente, el tener que haberme levantado) valiese la pena. Jamás lo diré, no es que a la gente le importe ni que tengan que saberlo, pero cuando diviso a Yoh a lo lejos eso me llena de orgullo y pareciese como que su_ motto_ se hiciera realidad y todo está 'bien', color de rosa... aunque yo personalmente no sea ni cercana a la fan N° 1 del susodicho color.

Sin haberme dado cuenta Yoh está a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos. ¿Ven? Eso es lo que yo llamo perder el tiempo; andar pensando y reflexionando sobre prometidos vagos y su relación con los colores...

"¿Nos vamos?" me pregunta tratando de retomar su aliento. Es increíble. El chico está bañado en sudor, cansado, apaleado y muerto y quiere seguir con esta empresa.

Bueno, al menos mis entrenamientos han dado sus frutos_: ha desarrollado la resistencia_.

" Quítate ésas cosas de encima y toma tu abrigo que estás completamente sudado" digo tratando de eliminar de mi tono de voz cualquier cosa que pueda llevar a un malentendido por 'preocupación'.

A esto Yoh me indica que espere mientras corre a la casa y unos segundos después sale apresuradamente; la mitad de su abrigo arriba y la otra mitad tratando de seguir sus pasos mientras está en el suelo.

Segunda lección bien aprendida: _nunca hacer esperar_.

Comenzamos nuestro camino hacia... por lo visto ningún lugar específico en silencio, percibiendo calladamente la compañía del otro.

Que Yoh sea molesto la mayoría del tiempo no quiere decir que yo muy, muy en el fondo no disfrute de estar con él.

Olvidemos lo que acabo de decir.

"Sabes..." comienza a decirme con voz cautelosa en caso de que esté interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. " Uhm..." Creo que todavía está inseguro en la materia de cómo comenzar una conversación conmigo. Es normal, de hecho es difícil establecer un intercambio de palabras conmigo por un espacio de tiempo más o menos amplio. "¿ Quieres ir al parque?, es decir, allí hay esta máquina expendedora que tiene unas bebidas muy buenas y como es la más cercana que hay con este calor que está haciendo..."

Muy bien, ahora esto si es extraño. Considerando que acabamos de pasar una heladería la última frase no tiene cabida en la conversación.

Algo está mal aquí. Mis dolores de cabeza no me engañan.

"Muy bien. Como esa es la ÚNICA cosa refrescante que hay por aquí" digo en un tono sarcástico muy normal en mi mientras comienzo a ver a lo lejos las siluetas de los árboles recortándose contra el cielo del atardecer.

Al entrar al parque nos dirigimos a la parte donde está el lago y comienzo a pensar mientras mi reflejo me mira con ojos inexpresivos.

Ya estuve aquí una vez. Aquí nos trajo la última memorable caminata a la que me invitó Yoh, antes de irse para América para la segunda fase del torneo de shamanes. Esos, me digo, no son los mejores recuerdos del mundo pero... son los únicos que me brinda este lugar.

Yoh está apoyado a mi lado en la baranda mirando hacia el cielo. Su espalda se refleja en el lago y me detengo a verla hasta que sale de mi campo de visión ya que Yoh se movió hacia quién sabe dónde. Volteo y miro como Yoh se acerca a la grama a recoger algo y, como no me interesa saber que es, vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo enmarcado por las estrellas que lentamente se van abriendo paso en el firmamento nocturno.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no me percato que el reflejo de Yoh vuelve a aparecer en el lago y es lo que me trae de vuelta a la realidad la súbita aparición de una flor amarilla acompañando el reflejo de mi futuro esposo.

No puedo evitarlo. Es como si, en un instante, el tiempo hubiese regresado y en el espejo del agua se viesen transformadas nuestras figuras a las de los niños que solíamos ser, el día en que nos conocimos por primera vez...

_Un día frío_...

_Una mañana como todas_...

_Un sentimiento de miedo frente a un portón_...

_Y por último, una flor amarilla sobre mis manos_...

_Mientras que quien la depositaba allí me decía 'te ves linda'_...

"Que buena memoria" le digo de repente, forzándome a volver al tiempo presente.

"Desde que regresamos he querido dártela, no me diste tiempo antes de irme a la segunda ronda del Torneo"

"¿ Y para qué me la das ahora, si ya pasó todo eso?" le pregunto mirando al infinito del cielo mientras de mis labios sale esa palabra 'todo' de una manera despectiva.

"Nunca es tarde" me responde mientras se acerca más a mi y me toma la mano para darme la flor y luego de hacerlo, sonríe.

"¿Para qué?" le pregunto yo por salir del paso. No me gusta hacerme la que no sabe porque es todo lo contrario, pero en momentos como este es llamado ser prudente.

" Para decir lo que no se pudo en su momento"

Y todo quedó en silencio mientras mirábamos en cielo y yo sostenía mi flor.

Si, nunca es tarde para decir lo que quedó atrás, pero hay veces y personas en que las palabras sobran.

Y por eso el silencio es una de las mejores formas para curar un dolor de cabeza.

**FIN**

_Ideado: 09/19/03; 5: 27 p.m._

_Hecho: 01/06/04; 10: 46 p.m._

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí hago para todos mis fans el resurgimiento cual Ave Fénix._

_¿ Qué tal?, ¿estuvo bien?, bueno, si llegaron aquí abajo es que no estuvo tan malo ¿no?. Bueno, agradecimientos a mi súper musa que la adoro porque este mes que empieza y el que se fue fueron de ráfagas constantes que, aunque no las cultivé todas, pues de ellas salieron uno que otros frutos. Después agradezco a la modelo, ¡la única e incomparable Annita Okami! (a.k.a. María Alejandra)._

_Ahora me disculpo si el fic quedó OCC, !pero es que tanto Yoh como Anna son personajes de demasiada psicología!, ¡uf!, ¡ hay que hacer cursos con Takei- sama, damouse y con Syaoran no Hime para poder plasmarlos como se debe en papel!._

_Bueno, me voy a los brazos ya de Morfeo porque necesito dormir, ¡el suplicio de aquellos a los que visita la musa por las noches! Mentira, que yo a mi hadita de la pluma y/o el teclado la adoro._

_Mina- san, ¡ ja mata ne!_


End file.
